The Storm
by LittleMissSeaWitch
Summary: (5 yrs later)After Moana's father and new husband Muto die at sea a number of storms ravage the seas. The ocean has been taken, it's heart ripped out by Tawhiri, and he's brought destruction to the islands. With food shortages and isolation from the other settlements Moana struggles to keep her people peaceful, while Maui makes a return pleading for Moana to help restore the ocean.


Chapter 1 _Her Rise_

The taste of the salt from the sea was always welcome along the lips. The warmth of the midday sun hugged Moana while she stood atop her canoe looking out to the waves curling along the horizon. Today was the day her father had been waiting for. Of course Moana had her own mixed feelings, but it was what she had secretly been hopeful for for a long time.

"Moana, it's time." A voice pulled the girl from her day dream. She stepped down from her canoe and with her feel in the soft sand she turned to her mother. A feathered headdress resting in the woman's hands. A flutter in her chest caused Moana to take a sharp breath inward. It was really happening.

"I don't know if I'm ready. Maybe we could wait another year," Moana spluttered out nervously while she could feel her heart hammer in her chest, but her mother didn't budge.

"And you said that last year. Your father feels you're ready. With everything you've done to help our people Moana, you deserve to stand tall and be their chief," Sina said as she took a moment to tuck her daughter's hair behind her ear. Her thumb brushed against Moana's cheek as light as a feather before she placed the headdress atop her head.

"I don't know if I can be chief," was all Moana could think to say as she took a step from her mother. The pooling of the ocean water along her feel calmed the flustered girl, but only the slightest bit.

"Moana, I can't give you another year but I can give you a day. I'm sure your father will understand," Sina said softly with a smile. She reached over and took the headdress off Moana's head before kissing her forehead. One day was all she needed to properly prepare for what was ahead.

"I'm going to go take a walk down the beach. I should be back before the sun sets," Moana told her mother before giving her a small unsure smile. Sina turned back to the trail that led back to the village while her daughter walked in the opposite direction.

The wet sand brushing along her toes mixed with the rush of ocean waves along her ankles helped work out the nerves that stood on edge. Moana was having a hard time thinking about taking her father's place as chief. When they had sailed out in search of islands after restoring the heart Moana knew her father wanted her to take his place as chief, but even then she wasn't ready. It's been three years since then and only now was she accepting what was to be her future. These people, this island, all of it was her future.

A crow caused Moana to stop in her tracks to see a familiar rooster pecking at a crab that had washed onto the shore. The crabs claws snapped at Heihei angrily, prompting the bird to crow back loudly.

"Oh Heihei what am I going to do?" She grumbled cynically while scooping the bird up in her arms just as the crab was reaching out to pinch his comb. She took a moment to softly pet the chicken while gazing out to the ocean.

"I'm not exactly sure he understands you Princess." Maui's voice cut through her like knife through sand. Her head whipped around so fast that her hair struck her face. Heihei fell from her arms and scrambled on the sand for a moment before finding interest in a rock.

"Maui..." her voice was almost a hush. She wasn't even fully sure he was really here. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him. Their last major voyage was led by Maui, and he helped with building small settlements on a few neighboring islands before suddenly vanishing. But now her stood before her as if he never left. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest while he leaned against a curled over palm tree. His signature cocked eyebrow and playful smirk gazed down at her.

"That's my name kid, but you know I prefer to be called the Hero of Men," he said with a slight wink. He wasn't even given a warning as Moana's hand curved around and smacked the demigod across the cheek hard enough for her hand to ache.

"You just left!" Moana shouted before shoving into Maui's chest bitterly, but the beefy man didn't even budge. Even with all of Moana's strength she couldn't move him. But with a simple flick of his hand he brushed her off him.

"Someone is upset," Maui said with a pleasant chuckle while watching Moana's jaw clench as well as her hands. She debated bringing her palm back to his face but knew it wouldn't do anything but hurt her more.

"You just left!" She exclaimed before taking a moment to tug at her hair in frustration. Her desire to know why was chewing her up. He was there helping her and her people across the ocean. He helped them find new islands and helped build settlements. He was there beside her the whole time, but then he vanished.

"Being a demigod is a full-time job curly. I thought you'd understand that seeing how we saved the world," Maui pointed out before laying out some berries and seeds for Heihei to peck at. The bird mindlessly started pecking at the sand beside the food completely unaware he wasn't eating anything. Moana wasn't stirred by the demigods words, it only irritated her more.

"Hero of Men," was all she said. A harsh chuckle playing on her words as she scooped up Heihei in her arms. Her feet took her back down the beach, away from Maui. But he followed after her with his hook in hand.

"And the hero of men has his own life as well Moana. You're going to be chief one day, you cant rely on others to always be there to help you and guide you," Maui replied as he swung his hood to snag a coconut from a palm tree. It cracked open easily with one tap of his hook. He took a moment to drink the water before Moana began to speak again.

"You're a demigod. You'll always be here," Moana emphasized as she took a look towards him. He was slurping loudly as he drank the water from the coconut. Even now it seemed he could never be serious, but he was right. She had to rely on herself.

"I am a demigod, not a personal servant," Maui retorted whilst tossing the coconut remains into the ocean. Moana lip grimace in defeat. She couldn't understand why it was so difficult for her to get her point across to him. That is until she blurted out.

"You left me!" She shouted at him as she flung her arms up in the air, dropping the rooster to the ground. Her rising temper twitched at her arms before she brought her hands to her face. Warmth rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment before she grabbed Heihei and turned to head back in the direction of the village. Facing Maui was something she couldn't bring herself to do after what she had just said to him. She could tell he would take it the wrong way, and she didn't want to hear any cheeky comments from him.

"Moana. You have a life to live, and I have my own life," Maui began, but Moana just walked away faster. Once again he was right. She had a life to live, and it was going to start now. She wasn't going to wait another day. Today she chose to become chief.

Heihei's complaining crows from Moana's tightening grip caused her to stop walking and let him down on the sand by her canoe.

"I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," she told the chicken before pulling her boat farther onto the shore so the raising tide wouldn't pull it to sea. She stole a glance back down the beach to see Maui was gone, he had left as fast as he had come. His distraction was something Moana couldn't focus on. Her focus now would be her life, her people, and her island.

Returning back to the village a few people greeted the girl while she walked along the grass towards to her mother who sat sorting coconuts beside a palm tree. Moana walked right up to her and rested her hands on her hips.

"Is it too late or will we have to do it tomorrow?" Moana asked as she watched her mother turn to her. A smile bloomed on her face as she stood up and hugged Moana tightly.

"I'm sure your father is going to be thrilled at your change of mind," Sina said as she softly squeezed her daughter for a moment. Moana was pleased at her mother's reaction and hugged her back softly.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic," Moana commented with a light laugh as her mother loosened the hug to look her in the eye. Moana could see a flash of curiosity twinkle in her mother's eye.

"Now why the sudden change of heart my little minnow?" Sina questioned the girl oddly before taking her hands. It was almost expected for Sina to question her daughter, it wasn't like Moana to change her mind so suddenly. But she didn't want want to say, so instead she coated her words in sugar.

"I'm ready to take my place as chief. After thinking about it down on the beach I decided it was time," Moana explained simply while her and her mother began walking towards their hut in preparation.

Sina had sent word to her husband on their daughter's change of heart. She had to ready Moana and couldn't balance both Moana and the village in preparation for the coronation.

"You are going to be the greatest chief this village has ever known," Sina said to her daughter as she sat her down and ran a comb made from a shell through the mop of curls that sat atop Moana's head. A few tangles were snagged by the comb as Sina tried her best to tame the mane. She took a moment to pin it up in a bun before slipping the robes on over Moana's shoulders. After the robes came the headdress.

"Don't let dad hear you say that," Moana snickered while her mom tucked a stray lock of hair under the headdress.


End file.
